ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mall Terror
Overview When Eric won 10,000$ out of lottery, he decided to give it to Jake and Co. and let them spend it all, but other plans are happening in the mall. Dimension and his robot drones are trying to find the signal source of the Primatrix. Plot "Okay..." the man standing on top of the stage was reaching for a ball "Number 6!" Everyone sighed. No one got it. Eric was one of the contestants there. He had a number 9. "Aw, so close...." Eric whispered to himself. Then, Eric scratched his head for a while and turned his paper upside down. "Hey, it's number six!" He raised his hand up high shouting "Yes!" Everyone gasped. While Eric was going towards the stage, everyone congratulated him and agve him a pat at the back. "Great job!", "Jolly good show, my dear boy" were some of the sentences he could hear. "Okay, what's your name, sir?" the announcer asked. Eric smiled. "Eric, Eric Salov." At a secret base on space (Hey, that rhymes...) you could see a shadow-covered man discussing something to a villain who looks like a spring. "Dimension, do you have any information about the... one...?" the shadowy-man asked. "Yes, my lord, we have found an energy source that matches our chosen one. He was last seen at Bellwood North, but we've tracked it again to Boston. A mall, precisely." Dimension, as his master called him, explained. "Hehe... so the'' hunt begins..." Theme Song Eric headed towards the guys. "Hey, guys guess what?" "What?" Vincent asked. "Guess..." "Did you get me ice cream?" Jake asked. "No.... I won 10,000$!" Eric was jumping in the air with an envelop in his hand. "Woah!" Samantha was shocked. "Really? How?" "A lottery..." Eric explained (Not that much explaination, though...). "So, I'll give the half to you guys. Share it, okay? I'll use the other half for... my stuff. Listen, I need to go for now. I'll pick you guys up after 2 hours. You can buy your own food with all of those, and if any robbers get you... you guys have Jake's watch..." Eric left the kids at the mall, which was scary for Jake, but then he had tons of fun buying all of the stuff he wants. Jake panted for a while and took a rest. "Wooh... How long have we been doing this?" "A minute..." Vincent was carrying 10 bags of scientific laboratory stuff... which he had no idea where to place them. All of the sudden, the kids hear a giant boom. "What was that?!?" Vincent looked around if something went wrong. "Well, well, well... Everyone, this is a stick-up..." Dimension prepared for attack. '''COMMERCIAL BREAK' Jake rushed to the Janitor's Room... which was already occupied... "Um... hi..." Jake greeted. "Can you... um... go?" The Janitor actually got kicked out of his own room. Jake chose the alien he knows he used before. "Freeze!" he shouted out. He attacked one of the gigantic robots that were invading the mall. "You guys get the other two. I'll handle Mr.Spring and the other giant robot." Samantha and Vincent grabbed the Sucker, which is a weapon that sucks in baddies, like the Ghostbusters' gun. Samantha aimed for the robot, but then it was too heavy to be sucked in. "Okay, not THE BEST weapon in the world..." The robot's giant armed tried to squish her, but she dodged. The robot took out a little piece of the mall's floor and threw it at her. Sam froze. "Oh shoo--" COMMERCIAL BREAK Sam tried to catch the piece of the floor, which no one can do, but she did it. "What the?!" Sam was amazed. She even had that feeling of sucking stuff out of the rock. "Woah, I match the floor!" Sam felt that she could fight the robot now. Sam jumped to the robot's giant hand, and went to its back and reformed her hand into a sword. "Heh... This'll be useful..." Sam said to herself. She stabbed the robot at the back, breaking most of its wire, and causing it to go haywire. Sam jumped off the robot, and it fell into the ground. "Well, that was easy..." Samantha laughed at her epicness. Vincent was being chased like heck. The giant robot was faster than he thought. The robot broke a sting that could've tripped him, a bear trap that could've broke its limbs, and a grenade. Nothing happened. His skin was like Adamantium. "Okay, I need something to turn its powers off..." Vincent tried to find a weak spot. Vincent suddenly had a cold breeze, although it is summer... He rubbed his hands and then electricity started to come out. "What the?! Hm... I have an idea..." Vincent stopped running. He jumped and then electricity pushed him twice, like a double jump. Vincent landed at the robot's head. Vincent found its hard drive, which was a small box saying "This is NOT the hard drive." Vincent electrocuted its circuits and somehow turned the robot off. Jake, as Freeze, was throwing ice shards towards Dimension and his little robot. "Take that! How about that!" The ice shards was just going inside Dimension's little portal in his tummy. Dimension was yawning. Freeze rested. "Whew... Seriously...?" Jake switched aliens. He turned into another alien, a Galvan. "Smarty Pants!" Jake thought for a moment. "Wait... I'll think of something better..." It felt like Jake's mind became 10,000 times larger. He could see loopholes everywhere. The robot has several weakspots. Its left arm, its head, and its right leg. Dimension had only one weakspot. Jake would save that for later. Whiz aimed for the robot first. Whiz took out a little screwdriver-gun which crippled the robot in the leg, then Whiz hit the robot at the head, which paralyzed it. Jake's watch timed out. "Uh-oh..." "Muwahahaha!" Dimension said. "You think YOU can stop me?! NO ONE can!" The team regrouped. "Okay, how are we going to beat this guy?" Sam asked. "I've got an idea." Jake smiled. Jake got Sam's Sucker Gun. Jake aimed for Dimension, but suddenly, the Sucker got sucked into one of Dimension's several portals in his stomach. "Well... That went better in my head..." Jake rushed into Dimension and went INTO Dimension's stomach. "Jake!" Vincent shouted. Suddenly, Dimension began sucking himself. A little wormhole was in his chest. Suddenly, a hand came out of Dimension's little portal in the stomach. It was Jake. He got the Sucker gun and shot Dimension with it. Dimension began growing shorter, fitting into a tiny glass which cannot be broken. "Hey!" Dimension said, with a small munchkin voice. After a few hours, Eric came back. "So, how was--" Eric looked around. "Um..." He saw that the mall was nearly torn apart. "Okay, well, I think you had a great time..." The team giggled at the end. We return at the ship seen before. "You win this time, Jake Grayson.... You win this time..." END Characters *Jake Grayson *Eric Salov *Samantha Nora *Vincent Mac 'Villains' *Robot Alien 1 *Robot Alien 2 *Robot Alien 3 *Dimension *The Unknown (Off-screen) 'Aliens Used' *Whiz (Unnamed at this episode) *Freeze Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123